


Broken Shell

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [9]
Category: poetry darkemopoems TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem</p><p>Little story side: everyone has there way of breaking out of their comfort zone and their place. </p><p>Sometimes A little courage. Can do things. Be brave. To have no fear. And broken shell. ~scareygirl15~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Shell

Broken Shell  
sometimes   
it’s difficult  
to break out  
The comfort   
zone  
no way out  
of it   
Break free  
Out of   
It's shyness   
Not to be  
Scare   
Of anything   
Have a little   
Courage   
Inside   
To make   
It feel   
All better   
Less afrida   
Sometimes   
It takes   
Time   
For others  
To   
Break out  
Of their   
Own shells   
Mostly   
It's the   
Fear   
And   
Worry   
That bugs   
The most   
Of everyone   
Just the   
Perfect moment   
And the time   
To feel   
Brave   
With couragement   
Less scared   
Stop being   
Trap   
Inside   
Our own   
Little bubbles   
And shells   
Time to   
Be free   
Spread our   
Wings   
Fly out  
Into   
The world   
And explore   
To break out  
Our shells   
Let the shells  
Be   
Broken shells   
It takes   
Huge courage   
To do   
This   
And time  
To perfect   
Moment   
Leave our   
Shells   
Behind   
Feel like  
We did it   
Broken out   
Of   
Our   
Own shells   
Got out   
From   
Broken Shell


End file.
